¿que es el amor?
by LadyDarkEternity
Summary: Una tabera, una barman, un pirata pelirrojo, un niño pequeño y una pregunta. ¿que pasara


En un pueblecito remoto del Est Blue, la villa Fushia, en la taberna del pueblo entro un pequeño niño de goma, y se sento en la barra.

- Buenos dias Luffy- saludo la camarera, Makino.

- Buenos diaaas!- exclamo feliz Luffy- un zumo, por favor!- pidio.

- Enseguida te lo traigo!- dijo Makino girandose, para prepararle el zumo a su cliente estrella favorito.

- Shanks me ha dicho que cuando todos despierten de su siesta, vendran al bar- explico Luffy mientras esperaba su zumo.

- Entonces era mejor, que vaya sacando los barriles de cerveza y sake- dijo Makino dejando el zumo delante de Luffy, y comenzando a sacar los barriles del almacen.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde, los piratas comenzaron a llegar a la taberna, pues el murmuro entre sus diversas conversaciones, y risotadas, comenzaron a llenar el local, Luffy el cual segui allí le pregunto a Makino.

- Makino, tu sabes que es el amor?- pregunto Luffy.

- Quien te ha dicho eso?- pregunto Makino, un poco sorprendida.

- El otro dia lo oi en la calle- explico Luffy- pero no me has respondido- protesto- que es el amor?- dijo curioso de nuevo- se come?- pregunto esperanzado por que la respuesta fuese un si.

- No, Luffy, el amor no se come- respondio Makino sonriendo al pequeño.

- Entonces que es?- pregunto Luffy,

- Es un sentimiento, cuando quieres mucho a una persona- explico Makino.

- Como yo quiero a Ace?- pregunto Luffy.

- No, eso es amor de hermanos- explico Makino- quieres mucho a Ace, pero esoy segura de que algun dia, conoceras a una chica de la que te enamoraras, sin la cual no puedas estar, pensaras siempre en ella, y querras protegerla a toda costa- explcio la tabernera.

- Yo no puedo estar sin ti, por que si no me quedaria sin mi zumo, pienso siempre en ti, y en que me vas a preparar para comer, y cuando sea mayor te protegere, para que nadie te haga daño, y puedas seguir cocinandome- dijo Luffy- entonces eso quiere decir que estoy enamorado de ti?- explico Luffy.

- Tu quieres casarte conmigo?- pregunto sonriente Makino.

- Bueno, si me casase contigo, tendria comida deliciosa todos los dias, ademas eres muy buena conmigo...-dijo pensando Luffy- de mayor, cuando sea el rey de los piratas, me casare contigo!- exclamo Luffy gritando.

- Quien se va a casar con quien?- pregunto el pelirrojo que acababa de entrar a la taberna.

- Shanks!- exclamo Luffy al verle, feliz.

- Hey Luffy!- saludo el pelirrojo sentandose a su lado en la barra- y bien, con quien te vas a casar?- pregunto divertido.

- Con Makino!- exclamo feliz el niño de goma.

- Y si ella no se quiere casar contigo?- pregunto Shanks divertido.

- Por que no?- pregunto triste Luffy.

- No le hagas caso, Luffy- dijo Makino saliendo de la barra, y extendiendo los brazos para coger al pequeño, este se dejo llevar en brazos por la joven camarera- claro que me casare contigo- dijo besando la mejilla del chico, Luffy por el hombro de makino, vio a Shanks y le saco la lengua, este le miro sonriendo- me casare contigo, y te hare las comidas que mas te gustan, todos los dias- dijo metiendole en la barra, y sentandole en ella.

- Es por eso!- exclamo Luffy, mirando al pelirrojo, y dejando a la camarera confusa- estas celoso!.

- Que!- pregunto Shanks con un tono de piel parecido al de su pelo.

- Claro, como Makino estara conmigo, y me hara deliciosas comidas, ya no atendera el bar, y tu no podras venir a emborracharte, y nunca probaras su deliciosa comida.

- Pero Luffy...- dijo Shanks- a ti te gusta Makino?- pregunto- No solo por su comida, quiero decir.

- Mmm...- penso el pequeño- es muy buena conmigo.

- Pero eso no es suficiente- dijo Shanks revoloteandole el pelo.

- Entonces que es?- pregunto Luffy.

- Cuando quieres a alguien, que te parezca la persona mas guapa que conoces, que se te ilumine la vista con solo verla, es que quieres pasar todo el tiempo a su lado, sin ninguna razon ni motivo, no por si cocina bien o no, a la que como alguien le ponga un solo dedo, le cortas la cabeza- le explico el pelirrojo.

- Mmm... ya veo, sabes mucho Shanks!- exclamo el moreno- es por que a ti te gusta alguien?- pregunto el Luffy.

- Que dices?- pregunto el pelirrojo, ya con su piel a juego con su cabello.

- Es que el otro dia, te hoy decir que Makino es muy guapa!- exclamo Luffy.

- Luffy!- exclamo Shanks- cierra la boca- dijo con la cara del mismo color que su cabello.

- Es eso!- esclamo Luffy, y comenzo a cantar- a Shanks le gusta Makino! A Shanks le gusta Makino!- dijo riendo.

- Luffy- dijo enfadado, lo cogio de la camisa, y le saco del local- dejando a una camarera, sonriendo, aun que roja como el cabello de su amado pelirrojo.

El pelirrojo se estuvo todo lo que resta de tarde, esperando a que el bar cerrara, mientras la camerara, atendia diligentemente, a sus clientes, cerca de las nueve de la noche, los piratas y vecinos del pueblo, comenzaron a marcharse, asi que la peli verde, recogio todo lo que quedaba en la barra, y salio del bar, cerrando la puerta. El pelirrojo al verla, la aprisiono contra una pared.

- Capitan- dijo Makino timidamente.

- Esto queria decirte... lo de Luffy- dijo un poco nervioso Shanks.

- Si capitan?- pregunto sonriendo Makino aun que sonrojada.

- Bueno ya sabes que los niños nunca mienten...- comenzo Shanks.

- Y que lo piratas mienten mucho, si- dijo Makino.

Pero yo no miento, y en el caso, de que Luffy hubiese repetido lo que yo dije minutos antes, quiere decir que es verdad- dijo Shanks.

- Entonces...?- pregunto Makino un poco confusa.

- Entonces, tengo que darle las gracias a Luffy- dijo el poseedor del sombrero de paja.

- Por que capitan?- pregunto Makino.

- Por que el lo comenzo todo, ahora yo voy acabarlo, si estas dispuesta, claro- dijo shanks.

- Estoy dispuesta capitan- dijo Makino sonriendo, y volviendo a abrir la taberna, de espaldas a ella, siendo empujada por Shanks.


End file.
